Passionate Kiss
by Light Sneasel
Summary: The magic returns as a new enemy arrives. Old relationships solify and new ones are formed as two halves of a whole recombine. The ham-hams meet their new eneimes, and their new ally. S+M, P+O in this chapter.
1. On returns and old friends

Disclaimer: I don't own hamtaro. I didn't own it before and I don't own it now. Hamtaro is owned by Ritsuko Kawai and related companies.   
  
Index   
  
"Dialogue"  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
[Telepathy]  
  
*Actions *  
  
{Author's notes and story directions}  
  
{Hi I'm back! Welcome to the sequel to Innocent Kiss! I suggest you read that cause I'll be referring to that story at some points. The last story was more of an introduction to the concepts. This story will focus more on the Ham-hams, but their owners will make an appearance from time to time. Now with out further ado, I present Passionate Kiss!}  
  
  
  
Passionate Kiss   
  
Chapter 1: On returns and old friends.   
  
On a small blue planet, in a small island nation, in a smaller seaside town, lived a diminutive creature and his bigger friend. This creature, a hamster to be exact, was named Hamtaro. And his owner was a human girl named Laura, who at the moment was trying not to be late for her date with a boyfriend of four months, Travis. Hamtaro was mottled orange and white. He had an orange patch over his left eye which went back to cover his ears and the upper part of his back. He also has a small orange spot on his left flank, pink paws and a short pink tail.   
  
"Oh I'm going to be soooo late!" Laura exclaimed running like a tornado though her room. "Now where did I put my hat?" The eleven-year-old girl had brown hair, in two ponytails held by red ribbons and brown eyes. She was wearing a red jacket, a pair of brown shorts, with white socks and brown boots. Currently she was seeking her white hat.   
  
(Gee, you really need to start waking up earlier Laura,) Her pet thought watching run to and forth. Finally after five more minutes of searching, she found her elusive hat, and with a quick goodbye to her pet, dashed to the front door. Squeezing under the door to his cage, the brave rodent climbed up the window still and witnessed his owner meeting up with her boyfriend. Travis had black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and a black jacket. He met the girl in front of her house, and the two classmates went for a walk in the park. Hamtaro blinked and headed for his way out of the house, a tunnel behind the headboard of Laura's bed. After emerging on the roof, sliding down the gutter, and doing a back flip in mid-air; he landed on the head of the family dog and headed for the park to meet his fellow hamsters, the ham-hams. This group of rodents seemed to always go on adventures, but of late, things had been quiet. Despite the lack of disasters, the group was still fun to play with. On this fine summer morning, Hamtaro reached the underground clubhouse with no problems. Entering though the main tunnel, he politely knocked on the wooden door that bared entrance to the structure. Stepping inside he, found that everyone was there, including Jingle the wandering hamster poet and minstrel.   
  
"Hamha everyone! How's everyone been doing?" Hamtaro asked cheerfully.   
  
"Nothing much, just working on our projects," Panda answered from a corner of the clubhouse. The black and white furred master builder had been working on a laptop for the clubhouse the last three months, but was running into problems. Maxwell, a tall brown and white hamster, was helping by providing his wealth of book knowledge. Hamtaro saw that Sandy, Stan, Howdy and Boss were still thinking of creating a basketball team for the clubhouse and were pouring over uniform ideas with Bijou and Pashmina. The twins, the jokester, and the field ham had heard from Elder Ham about a citywide league forming two months ago. Dexter and Lunette were discussing the finer points of good tea. Penelope and Oxnard were listening to Jingle play a song on his red guitar. Oxnard looked distracted and gave the new arrival a worried glance, but didn't move. Hamtaro moved over to where the sports discussion was taking place.   
  
"So, did ya think about our offer?" Boss asked as soon as Hamtaro was in speaking range.   
  
"Well, I'll join and be the fifth member. But isn't the Sunflower Seed Festival coming up too?" The younger ham-ham responded.   
  
"Dude, don't worry about that. Team sign-ups are going to take place after it, so we have to have all of the details ironed out before hand," Stan commented. The tiger-striped hamster shook his maracas as he thought about the challenge before him. "Man, we'll be great now that you're with us."   
  
"Oui, but first we must decide on ze uniforms. Now will zey be colored forest green with burgundy crescent moons, or sunshine yellow with forest green crescent moons?" Bijou asked. The white furred, French, femme hamster smiled brightly as she laid out both jersey patterns.   
  
"I can make both with no trouble," Pashmina added adjusting her pink scarf. The jerseys had a faint crescent moon cutting across the area where the numbers would be located, both back and front.   
  
"I like the green the best," Hamtaro voted after a pause.  
  
"I, like, second that," Sandy cheerful stated. She gave a pointed look at her twin brother Stan who shrugged and agreed with his sister. As Boss was giving his musing on the merits of both, Oxnard tapped Hamtaro on his shoulder.   
  
"Hamtaro, can I talk to you outside?" asked the large, mottled grey and white hamster nervously. Hamtaro tilled his head curiously, and then nodded his agreement. Oxnard relaxed the death grip he had on the sunflower seed in his paws when the smaller hamster acknowledged his request. The two best friends stepped outside of the door so they could talk.   
  
"What's on your mind Oxy?" Hamtaro asked concerned.  
  
"It's about Pepper... her human is going to be moving to the city soon and I'm not sure what to give her as a welcoming gift," Oxnard confessed. He glanced at the pendent she gave him the last time they met. The round, gold, locket reflected a bit of the tunnel light. It had a sunflower seed ensnared by two vines engraved on the front and a stylized P intersected by a matching O on the back.   
  
"I'm not sure, maybe you should give her something outdoorsy," His best friend suggested. "Maybe a new bandanna?" Oxnard nodded, the smaller hamster's suggestion sinking into his mind.   
  
(Pepper, I wonder what you are doing now?) He thought idly before rejoining the conversation. The ham-girl in question was spending her morning horseback riding.   
  
"Yahoo!" Pepper shouted, her voice echoing in the early morning air. She was on the back of one of her farm friends, a thoroughbred stallion. The ham girl had brown fur covering her body except just around her belly. She had a white abdomen and matching fur on her face. Brown fur covered her round ears, and she has dark brown curly hair in two ponytails, tied with red ribbons. She wore a red bandana around her neck and had blue/brown eyes. Pepper laughed aloud as the world flashed by her. She stopped when she noticed her friend slowing down. The horse stopped near a fence boarding the road that passed the farm. "Heke? What's wrong Hercules?" She asked confused. Hercules nodded his head to the right where a bus was coming down the road. Both animals watched as it passed by. The vehicle was white and had the name Glitter painted in neon letters on the side. "Interesting, I didn't know we where going to be having visitors. Let's get back, now!" Hercules snorted and galloped back toward the main farm.   
  
Actually Pepper's assumption was half right. The bus did stop, but not by choice. The bus had broken down and the driver had to stop for help. The bus's primary occupants were not happy to say the least. Dylan, who was one of the principle caretakers of the farm, stood and stared at the young girl in front of him totally perplexed. The girl had on a white t-shirt with a black zero on the front, khaki shorts, red sneakers and a light forest green jacket. She had her auburn hair done up in waves which cascaded down to a point in-between her shoulder blades. Her brown eyes shone with fury. "Well, are you going to explain what that hole was doing in the road?" She asked testily.   
  
The young man she was addressing was about average height. He was wearing orange-red overalls, with a white long sleeve, collared shirt underneath, black boots, and a yellow hat with a red stripe around the top. He had black eyes, a full beard, and dark brown hair. Dylan answered, "Well little Miss, I was going to fill it in this morning, but as you can see your bus reached it first. My apologies."   
  
"Well what are you going to do about it?" She shouted. "And the name is Glitter, the super star everyone's talking about, not little Miss."  
  
(Everyone?) "Well, you can call a mechanic from the house," the young man responded. The ten-year old nodded and followed him inside. As that happened, the last player in the drama to come had arrived from a different direction. This traveler was a small hamster that was wearing a white long sleeve coat. He was ticky-tickying across the field Pepper was riding in. Reaching a fence he climbed a post to get a view from the top. While he was looking, his ears picked up the sound of an approaching horse. Turning he saw Pepper and Hercules ride up to him. Pepper asked the stallion to stop next to the new arrival when she noticed him.   
  
"Hamha stranger!" she cheerfully called. The strange hamster looked at her guardedly as she came to a halt next to him. "I'm Pepper and who might you be?"   
  
"Nobody important, just a wanderer. Do you live here?" The stranger asked tersely.   
  
"Yes, but..." Pepper answered before she was interrupted.   
  
"Then know I won't cause trouble," The stranger said while leaping to the ground. He quickly strolled into some tall grass on the other side of the fence.   
  
"Hold it!" Pepper yelled, jumping to the fence and climbing down. The farm-ham chased after the nameless hamster. -Badda-Badda- (Who is that guy?) She thought as she gave chase. Suddenly she stopped to see a strange sight. The stranger had run full tilt into another hamster she had never seen before. The other stranger was a small, white and light brown girl-ham. Light brown fur covered the top of her head and ears and stopped just above her eyes, plus she had a little brown heart on her left flank, visible as she stood up. Her light brown fur was done up into two Afro puffs held by pink ties. The rest of her fur was white, and she has a pink nose, tail, and blue eyes.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" The ham-girl exclaimed.   
  
"Oopsie. But I'm in a hurry," He said gently. He cursed softly when he noticed Pepper standing impatiently behind him. "Perksie you two, I've got to keep moving, so if you don't mind..."   
  
"That's not the problem. I politely tell you my name, but you don't even tell me yours? That's so rude!" Pepper scolded.   
  
"And you don't watch were you're going either!" The other girl added.   
  
"I said Oopsie didn't I? And if you must know, my name is Helios." The boy-ham answered back annoyed.   
  
"Well, I'm the talented and cute, Sparkle!" The light brown ham said with a wink. "No photographs please!" The other two stared in disbelief then recovered. Helios opened his mouth to comment, but stopped and looked stricken. He turned toward the farmhouse as an explosion rocked the area.   
  
"It can't be..." He murmured. With that he ran in the direction of the farmhouse. Pepper quickly took of after him. Sparkle hesitated for a second, but then remembered her human Glitter was over there. With a cry she ran after the other two rodents. When the pop star arrived the other two were looking at the burning ruins off the house in shock. The bus had been tipped over and set to flame as well.   
  
"Glitter! Dylan!" Both ham-girls shrieked at the same time. They both were going to run forward but Helios put his arms out blocking both of them. They both turned to him and were going to give him a piece of their minds, until he shouted out.   
  
"Come out where we can see you! Tell us why you have done this!" He bellowed over the roaring flames. From the front of the house three hamster sized shapes emerged. Before the three watchers stood three female hamsters. The one of the far left was black furred with white rings around her green eyes, a white sweatband around her forehead, a short bushy tail, round ears, a pink nose and a long white scarf. The one in the middle had black fur as well, but she had white thunderbolt shaped markings over her green eyes, a large white bow around her neck, round ears, a pink nose, and a white bow tied around her fluffy tail. The final one on the right was black furred like the other two a white mark in the shape of open wings across her green eyes and the bridge of her pink nose, a fluffy tail, and wears a white ribbon which tied back her fur in a ponytail, and a white cape around her neck.   
  
"So there you are," said the hamster on the left. "We've been looking for you for a while."   
  
"What did you do to the occupants of the farm?" Helios asked watching them carefully.   
  
"What a rude boy. Asking ladies like us such a question... even if we did turn the annoying girl and the farm hand into rag dolls." So saying she pulled out to hamster sized rag dolls of both Dylan and Glitter. Both dolls had button eyes, rounded off arms and feet, and the same clothing the human version had on.   
  
"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Pepper asked incredulously.   
  
"We don't care what you believe, sweetie. But you are standing in our way," Said the hamster with the white bow. As she said this she punched the air in front of her with her left paw. A shadowy fist of dark energy raced from her slammed into the farm-ham sending her tumbling back. "Now, Helios, give us the Eye of the Beholder. Unless you want to end up like her..."   
  
"I don't know who you are, but you seem to know me. And you seem to think you can take something from me be attacking innocent hams, huh? You really are fools," Helios said putting his paws up to defend himself.   
  
"Not as foolish as you seem to think... The dark hand of death, Shadow Fist!" The cape wearing ham-girl said before sending another fist toward the three good hams. Helios pushed Pepper and Sparkle away from him before leaping over the shadowy fist.   
  
In mid-air he crossed his arms in front of him and chanted, "Faster then the wind, and shaper then steel, cut down all in your path, Finishing Claws!" He threw his arms to the side and released several narrow crescents of wind, which the three bad hams had to scatter to avoid. The spell cut the ground apart sending dust and debris up in the air. When the soil filtered down, the three mystery hams saw that their prey had fled.   
  
"Do they really think they can escape?" asked the ham-girl with the scarf. "What a bunch of cowards. They deserve what Shadow is going to do to them."   
  
"Never the less, we should follow to be sure... come sisters," said the ham-girl in the cape. The hamster in the bow just smirked. Pepper was leading Helios and Sparkle away since she knew the easiest way off the premises. To say that the ham-girls were less than happy would be understating their feelings.   
  
"Ok, just how did you do that? How did they do that? You owe us an explanation!" Pepper demanded as the stopped under some bales of hay behind the barn.   
  
"Magic, or more specifically, sorcery. Those three seem to be sorceresses, which means that I can't take them and watch out for you two as well." He said with a shrug.   
  
"That's... fine... and... dandy, but that doesn't solve our problems," Sparkle gasped out. The pop star was a tad out of shape. "And you should apologize for be so rough."   
  
"You're welcome for saving you life," he snapped back while adjusting his coat. "Wait... what's that?" Both he and Pepper's eyes widened then both dove out of the bales, dragging Sparkle out, just as they exploded. The trio tumbled, with Helios holding on to Sparkle taking most of the damage for her. She ended up on top of him with her back facing him. She stared in fear, as she was the first to see what had hit them. "Could you move your majesty?" Helios asked sarcastically as he gently tired to push her off. So great was her shock she merely mumbled an apology as she moved off him. He and Pepper turned around to see what she was staring at. A large brown fighting rooster was standing where the hay was. He had gold/brown feathers, a black beak, bright red tail feathers, a dark red comb, yellow legs, and silver claws on his feet.   
  
"Hey, you're not from around here are you?" Pepper asked cautiously.   
  
"That means... Scatter!" Helios shouted just as the bird charged forward. The ham-hams did that, allowing the fowl's claws to cut nothing but air. The bird ignored Helios and chased after Sparkle who was the slowest of the three.   
  
-Badda-Badda- "I hope that he doesn't come after me!" Sparkle exclaimed. She glanced behind her to see nothing following her. Just as she thought she was safe, the bird landed from his leapt. His beak lanced down at the shocked rodent in front of him. Right before he would have cracked her skull, a gold blur tackled her aside. There was a cry of pain and surprise as the two hamster rolled away from danger. "W... w... watch... it." When Helios didn't immediately respond, she pushed him off a bit and noticed the long gash down his left leg. Touching it with her right paw she found the wound was bleeding.   
  
"Oopsie I wasn't faster Princess," Helios quipped painfully. Surprisingly she helped him sit up. His eyes widened then he threw out a paw in front of him. A clear dome-shaped shield shimmered around them just as the bird's claws attempted to finish them. The rooster was deflected in a shower of sparks. Helios swiped the air in front of him with one arm, sending a weaker version of the spell he used on sisters into their aggressor's head. The bird squawked as the wind blade nearly took his right eye. The bird was shaking the pain off Pepper and Sparkle helped Helios to limp away. "Do you know somewhere we can hide?"   
  
"I do, but we could never reach it in time," Pepper answered.   
  
"Time doesn't matter to a sorcerer of my level. Picture it in your head, quick!" Helios said. The bird had recovered and was charging them from across the field. Pepper nodded then attempted to do as he asked. Sparkle looked back and judging by the speed their were going, they would never get away.   
  
(I could leave them both. Helping this peasant support this nobody is slowing me down.) She glanced toward Helios face, which was scrunched up in pain and concentration. (But... he got badly hurt saving me. In fact he's protected me three times already, and I haven't been... too friendly... I...) She was interrupted when Helios yelled a spell.   
  
"RELOCATE!" In a flash all three vanished just as the bird reached them again. Breathing hard the bird tore the ground in anger. That little worm cut his handsome face. He would pay! As he was venting his frustrations, the three other hamsters wandered up to him.   
  
"So Shadow... They got away huh? You're not so infallible after all," the ham-girl with the bow taunted. The rooster glared at her as the other two examined the ground where they vanished.   
  
"They didn't go far. Our target was injured and teleporting two non-magic users. He should be easy to find... and eliminate," The ham-girl with the caped stated.   
  
"Then let the hunt began!" The ham-girl with the scarf exclaimed with a smile. Not knowing of his girlfriend's plight, Oxnard was listing to ideas for the Sunflower Seed Festival. The boys were deciding to do another play, namely Death of a Salesman by Arthur Miller. Somehow he got the roll of Biff Loman, and was listening in on the others as the others were assigned their parts.   
  
"Let's see... Stan, you can have the role of Happy Loman," Maxwell said reading from the script.   
  
"I'll totally rock at this!" Stan exclaimed, being his usual energetic self.   
  
"Boss, yet get to be the lead as Willy Loman," The book loving hamster continued. The burly hamster smiled as he imagined how he was going to use this play to wow Bijou. "Lunette volunteered to play the role of Linda Loman." Actually Sandy had coerced this decision from him after Lunette had approached her about her crush on Boss. "Howdy you are playing Uncle Ben, Dexter you're Playing Charlie, and Hamtaro you're Bernard. Cappy you're on props and stage crew with Panda," Maxwell finished as he handed out scripts and directions.   
  
"Oh man! I wanted a part!" Cappy exclaimed disappointed.   
  
"Don't worry. This won't work without us, so we're pretty important," Panda said comforting him.   
  
"Yehaw! I get to rich in this thing! So that makes me better then you, Dexter," Howdy snipped after reading his part.   
  
"I doubt that Howdy, seeing as though you character is dead, just like your jokes," Dexter shot back.   
  
"Both of you are important. This is going to be the best play ever!" Hamtaro shouted.   
  
"It had better be... because even though I love Sandy, I WANT TO WIN!" Maxwell shouted. "So are you with me?"   
  
"YEAH!" All of the ham-hams surrounding him exclaimed. And so the Ham-hams prepared for the festival, unknowing of the trouble headed their way...  
  
{A/N: Oopsie is ham-chat for sorry, and Perksie is ham-chat for listen. ^_^} 


	2. On Summer shows and Magic acts

Disclaimer: I don't own hamtaro. I didn't own it before and I don't own it now. Hamtaro is owned by Ritsuko Kawai and related companies.   
  
Index   
  
"Dialogue"  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
[Telepathy]  
  
*Actions *  
  
{Author's notes and story directions}  
  
Passionate Kiss  
  
Chapter two: On Summer shows and Magic acts  
  
The Ham-hams threw themselves in to the work of preparing a play and a show. The ham-girls were going to be doing a rhythmic gymnastics routine again, but this time it was much more complex. In the upper loft of the clubhouse Sandy showed the others the diagrams of the routine.   
  
"Wow, this looks like it would be hard to do," Pashmina commented. She was a gentle ham-girl with tan fur framing her face and down her back. She has a white underside and is wearing a pink scarf around her neck.   
  
"It's not as difficult as it looks. Once we run through it you'll see," Answered Sandy. She was an athletic ham-girl who was tiger-striped, with darker vertical orange strips on her head and horizontal on her back. She has a white under belly, and a red ribbon tied around her tail. She was using the end of her pink ribbon to point to a particular motion on the diagram. "This is the hardest part, but it will be me and Bijou doing it so doing worry."   
  
"Oh I can just imagine ze looks on ze faces of ze boys when we pull this off," Bijou said dreamily. She had immaculate white fur with two pigtails tied with blue ribbons with scrunches underneath, just under her ears. She soft, pink paws and a short pink tail. Her thoughts turned to one particular boy-ham that she wanted to impress above all else. (Hamtaro... I'm sure you'll love this.)   
  
"Ookyoo?" Penelope asked picking up a yellow ribbon. She was the youngest ham-ham, wearing a yellow blanket that covers everything but her brown ears, eyes and pink feet. Her best friend/surrogate older sister answered.   
  
"Do you want to go practice now?" She asked, translating for the youngster. Her friend nodded rapidly. "Well, I think that is a great idea! What do you think?" Pashmina smiled cheerfully at her other two friends.   
  
"Well, I feel I know eet well enough, so agree. But eet really eez up to Sandy as she eez ze team leader," Bijou commented.   
  
"Like, what are we waiting for girlfriends? Let's go!" Sandy exclaimed cheerfully. With that they ham-girls gather their equipment and headed out the front door. Before they could the leave they bumped into Lunette. She was a new ham-ham who had seemingly dropped in one day. Apparently she knew some magic and was a mage. She was a sliver-grey hamster with a white moon over her left eye and white spots on her checks and one on her back. She was wearing a small brown fedora and a brown poncho. She also had pink eyes and a king sized crush on Boss.   
  
"Do you mind if I tag along? The boys don't need me now." She asked causally.   
  
"The more the merrier," Sandy answered with a shrug. Lunette smiled and joined the ham-girls as the left.   
  
As the walked out the front door of the clubhouse, Oxnard stood above them watching the afternoon sun. He sighed as he adjusted the pendent around his neck. "Pepper..." he murmured, thinking about the sender of his gift. His fur was mottled grey and white. He had a grey patch on his right ear, on his nose, on his cheeks and on his legs. He tended to carry a sunflower seed and today was no exception. About ten minutes later, motion caught his eye that snapped him out of his thoughts. Out of the bushes near the clubhouse, who should appear but the object of his affections. And she seemed to be holding on to a boy ham. Shocked he raced down from the top of the stone arc over the main tunnel.   
  
The boy-ham was a gold-grey hamster, with a white twelve-point star on his forehead. Red eyes, half closed with pain stood out over a pink nose, with the source of his discomfort was a long gash on his left leg. Pepper was supporting him by letting him lean on her shoulder. The two approached slowly as the boy was limping and taller then her.   
  
"Howdy Oxy! Could you lend me a paw here?" She asked unconcerned about confusion. Oxnard nodded and together they lead the stranger into the clubhouse. He would find out why his girl-ham was so far from her home. When the trio burst in it immediately caught the attention of the boys who were breaking down the stage equipment.   
  
"Is that Pepper and who is that with you?" Panda asked from where he was carrying a box. Panda had fur coloration similar to a panda. He had black fur on his ears, around his eyes, and on his back and arms; the rest was white. He was the ham-hams craftsman and engineer.   
  
"Did you say Pepper? I wasn't expecting her to arrive until a week from now," Maxwell said stepping from behind a curtain. Maxwell was a tall ham-ham with the most book learning of the group. He had light brown fur on the top of his head that covers his ears and goes back down his back. It framed the upper part of his eyes like bangs. The rest was white. Next to him another hamster approached. He had white fur, save around his ears, which were brown. He wearing a green swim cap with holes cut out for his ears.   
  
"Hey that guy is hurt!" Cappy exclaimed. He ran from Maxwell's side to the trio who had put the stranger down in a pile of clean hay. The others dropped what they were doing and came to see what was the matter. The first two to arrive were Howdy and Stan. The former was covered in light brown fur covering the upper half of his head and down to mid-back, with the rest being white. He had squinty eyes, was wearing a red apron, and an owned a playful disposition. The latter had tiger-striped fur with darker vertical orange strips on his head and horizontal on his back. He has a darker white under belly unlike his twin sister Sandy and a short pink tail.   
  
Next to arrive after them was Dexter, who sported a red bow tie, sliver/grey fur surrounding his face, along his back and covering his ears. He has brown markings in the shape of eyeglasses around his eyes, with white fur on the rest of his body. Lastly, Boss and Hamtaro arrived. Boss was the oldest and largest ham-ham, with cream fur with black fur on the tips of his ears, around his waist just below his navel, and his muzzle. He has a small bit missing from his right ear. Finally he was wearing a yellow hard hat with a green strip around it, and a red moon off the center on it. He and Maxwell pushed their way to the front seeing how they knew first aid.   
  
"This doesn't look good... Stan, Cappy get us some water. Hamtaro, Oxnard, get the story on how this happened from Pepper. Howdy, you and Panda get me some bandages from the Loft and Dexter get a dry, clean, cloth," Boss ordered rapidly. When the others hesitated he raised his voice. "Well? Do you think he is going to get better by himself? Get moving!" Everyone rushed off to do their tasks while Boss and Maxwell made the stranger more comfortable. Helios awoke to find himself staring into a pair of brown eyes and in less pain. The hamster above him dashed off yelling, prompting him to sit up curiously. He looked down to see his leg bandaged expertly when he looked up he found the rest of the ham-hams had arrived and circled him.   
  
Pepper spoke first. "Helios you're awake! I was afraid for a moment when you fainted." He blinked at her for a moment the spoke softly as looked around.   
  
"Is this the place you thought about? The place that's safe?" Pepper nodded her head in response.   
  
"This is The Ham-ham Clubhouse, Pepper told us what happened at the farm... I have to say thanks for saving her. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her!" Oxnard exclaimed. The spotted ham-ham hadn't left his love's side since he found out about his narrow escape. Pepper rolled her eyes a bit, but smiled, touched by her Oxy's devotion.   
  
"Well, I'm surprised to see someone other the Lunette who can use real magic," Dexter commented.   
  
Helios looked at Dexter shocked for a second the whispered, "Did you say Lunette?" The be-tied hamster nodded curious as to his reaction. Helios blinked than laughed out loud, shaking his head. "I didn't expect my kid sister to be here. If I didn't know better I might start to believe in fate..."   
  
"YOUR KID SISTER!?" chorused all of the ham-hams. Helios nodded with a small smirk.   
  
"Let me introduce myself. I'm Helios, a master sorcerer and techno wiz. And you are?" He asked politely. Everyone, but Pepper blushed when the realized the forgot to introduce themselves. They gave a quick run through of their names ending with Pepper, who he already knew.   
  
"So know what are you going to do?" Hamtaro asked. Helios opened his mouth to reply when he sensed something. Three somethings...   
  
"All of you, stay in here," He said coldly. He mumbled something under his breath and placed both paws on his wound. A diffuse yellow aura surround both his paws and leg. (Darn, it's not healing fast enough. Must have been something on that delin-Q bird's beak.)   
  
"A soft, female, voice echoed down the tunnels. "We know you're in their Helios. Come out now, or we'll bring the whole place down on your head."   
  
"Nobody threatens my home!" Boss shouted before rushing out.   
  
"Boss wait!" Hamtaro yelled running after him.   
  
"It could be dangerous," Dexter added going after them. Everyone but Oxnard, Pepper, and Helios followed.   
  
"Pepper... I think... I think you should stay here," He said softly. "I don't want to see you get hurt..." She looked in to his eyes and sighed.   
  
"I understand how you feel, but I have to go. I can take care of myself, and I have to find out what they did to Dylan. I just know it's those three again," She responded just as soft. Oxnard looked in to her gentle but determined eyes and felt his resolve melt. He tried to gather the fortitude to say no, but couldn't. He nodded and the two prepared to leave, paw in paw when Helios spoke up.   
  
"Don't try to beat them, just stall until I arrive, got it?" He growled. They nodded then ran out. He shook his head, but smiled. When they arrive the found Boss confronting the three black hamsters from Flower Ranch.   
  
"You have the audacity to tell us to leave? The impudence to obstruct us from taking our prize? You sir, assume too much," said the black hamster with the white cape.   
  
"Just who are you fillies and what do you want?" Howdy asked. All three hamsters smiled.   
  
"My apologies. I've been rude. Allow me to introduce my sisters and myself. I am Aster Hamlin," said the hamster in the white cape. "The vision of loveliness wearing a white bow standing to my left is my sister, Carnation Hamlin." Said vision giggled and waved coyly to them. "And finally but not least is Chrysanthemum Hamlin, in the white scarf. We are the powerful and feared Hamlin sisters."   
  
"And what we want is Helios and The Eye of the Beholder," Chrys said. "Now hand them over!" She threw out one paw toward Boss throwing him back with a burst of pressurized air.   
  
"Hey you can't do that!" Hamtaro yelled as Boss tumbled to a stop against the tunnel entrance.   
  
"I just did. And I'll do worse unless you comply," She snapped back. Both her paws started to glow as she began to chant a spell. But before she could get one syllable out Hamtaro tackled her. She bounced back on her rump and looked up into his angry hazel eyes in surprise. "No male has every had the guts to attack me once I got started..."   
  
"If it's a fight you cuties want, then it's a fight you'll get," Carnation said laughing. "Deadly knifes that fall from the sky, cut my enemies back, Thunder Rake!" There was a crash of thunder and lighting bolts rained down on the ham-hams blowing them all through the air.   
  
"My turn. Intense heat of the stars, come to my hand and be my sword, Celestial Brand," Chrys cast next. Streamers of fire and light condensed around her left paw, and then in a flash she was holding a fiery, bluish-yellow long sword. With a yell she brought it down on the stunned Hamtaro, who narrowly dodged it by rolling to the side. The burning weapon made brilliant arcs through the air as Hamtaro tumbled, leapt, and ducked away. The brave hamster saw an opening and swept her off her feet just as she was going to stab him. He jumped away from the downed magic user, breathing hard. "Not bad..." She said standing up. She re-leveled her weapon at him, forming another with her right, to keep Howdy and Panda at bay. The two hamsters were going to jump in from behind, but paused when they found themselves at sword point.   
  
Aster stood in the middle of Stan, Cappy, Dexter, and the recovered Boss. "Four men against one lady? Is this right?" She taunted playfully.   
  
"You're no lady," Stan said cracking his paws.   
  
"It's not lady like to attack compete strangers unprovoked," Dexter agreed. Aster softly growled.   
  
"That clinches it. Devastating force, I call down the finger of God, Black Vortex!" She yelled annoyed. A circle of grey energy expanded rapidly from her then a massive tornado formed around her, quickly pulling all four ham-hams in sending them tumbling in the air helplessly. Aster laughed at their state.   
  
"I guess I have you cute, strong guys to myself, don't I," Carnation giggled. In a half-circle in front of her were Pepper, Oxnard and Maxwell.   
  
"Hey, I'm not a guy!" Pepper exclaimed angrily.   
  
"With you're looks you could have fooled me. If you want to attract a guy, then lose the country tomboy look," She countered disdainfully. Pepper's eyes widened, and then narrowed as she growled. With a cry she leapt at Carnation who smirked. "Flash bolt of power, Shock Lance." Throwing out her right paw at Pepper a thin bolt of electricity shot out and hit her dead in the chest. Pepper was suspended in the air for a moment, and then blasted back.   
  
"Pepper!" Oxnard yelled in terror. Moving surprisingly fast for his large size he was at her side in a moment. "Pepper, speak to me!" He cradled her head in his lap and shook her lightly. Her brown hair was all frazzled from the current but she was still breathing. She slowly blinked as she came too.   
  
"Don't worry big guy. She ain't dead. I just put her down so she wouldn't spoil my fun. Restricting binds hold them fast, Gaia Chains!" Carnation intoned. Metal links exploded from the ground binding Maxwell, who was going to strike Carnation on the back of the head with his book, to the ground. The same happened to Oxnard, dragging him away from Pepper. Held down and spread eagle both ham-hams exchanged worried glances. "Now what should I do to you first? Should I go for the big, warm one, or the tall intellectual?" She said with a predatory smile.   
  
"Don't... you... touch... my... Oxy!" Pepper gasped out trying to stand up.   
  
"Or you'll do what?" She said rubbing her paw in slow circles on Oxnard's chest. "You are in no position to demand anything." She kissed Oxnard's cheek, which caused him to turn away in disgust and Pepper to gouge furrows in the ground with the claws on her paws. She stared at murderously at Carnation who smiled back sweetly.   
  
"Sisters, are you done?" Aster asked walking out of the whirlwind, her cape blowing behind her.   
  
"Just about," Chrys said. Both Panda and Howdy were out of it, covered in multiple burnt slashes. Hamtaro still hadn't been hit, but he hadn't been able to get attacks in. Plus he was already exhausted, while Chrys was perfectly fine. She smirked a prepared for another series of attacks.   
  
"Don't hold back on my account. I'm having fun," Carnation said playing with Maxwell's ears.   
  
"Madam, please desist, I'm already spoken for," He said embarrassed and upset.  
  
"One, she's not here so let yourself go. Two, I'm most likely cuter then her. So there are no problems," She responded leaning over for a kiss. Just before her lips touched a voice cried out.   
  
"GET YOU LIPS AWAY FROM MY MAN!" Sandy yelled lashing out with her ribbon. Carnation looked up is shock as the cloth wrapped around her neck. With a jerk she was sent flying in to Aster. Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Lunette and Sparkle were behind her. All six ham-girls didn't look happy. Chrysanthemum turned her head slightly in distraction allowing Hamtaro to rush her. She slashed at him but her rolled under it and rammed her in the gut. She tumbled back and landed on her sisters.   
  
"You three are done! Blast them all to the sky, Geyser!" Lunette yelled.   
  
All three sisters eyes widened and in unison they yelled, "Relocate!" Just as they vanished a pillar of water exploded from the ground from where they were lying. They reappeared away from the ham-hams a bit shaken.   
  
"Just because you have one magic user isn't going to make us give up!" Chrys yelled.   
  
"How about two?" Helios asked from where he had just finished freeing Oxnard and Maxwell, as well as healing Pepper. Aster stepped forward to say something when Sandy came barreling in from some bushes, taking down Carnation. Sitting on the other ham-girls chest she started to pummel and scratch her face.   
  
"I NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" She yelled beyond enraged.   
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Carnation yelled blasting her away. "No one touches my face." As she was getting up someone tapped her on her shoulder. Turning she caught Pepper's paw right in the nose.   
  
"I warned ya!" Was all the country ham said as Carnation looked up at her from the ground. She rubbed her now bloody nose, glaring up at Pepper. Aster was having her paws full dodging both Helios and Lunette's spells. Chrys was badly out numbered with both of her sisters so busy. She couldn't use any of her big spells without blasting them as well.  
  
"This is pointless. We will return, so don't drop your guard!" Aster said warping out. As she did a two different spells collided where she had been standing.   
  
"I'll deal with you two later!" Carnation hissed as she vanished. Pepper and Sandy had her on the ropes and they keep aiming for her perfect face!   
  
"Darn it!" Chrysanthemum shouted jumping over a flying tackle from Cappy. She vanished in mid-air right before she would have landed in Boss's waiting arms. The ham-hams took stock of the damage as they withdrew into the clubhouse. Some of them were injured, but not seriously.   
  
"Your lucky I healed myself enough to fend-D you guys," Helios said calmly. "I thought I said not to fight them." He sat down on same hay he pulled near the table. The other ham-hams seated themselves as well.   
  
"Lighten up, they attacked us first!" Boss countered. Helios opened his mouth to make a comeback, but Pashmina interrupted.   
  
"Excuse me, who were those hams and why do I feel like I have been in a situation similar to this?" She asked. Helios looked closely at her then looked surprised.   
  
"Your memories have been blocked. Let me fix that," He responded.   
  
"You know how to do that?" Lunette asked, which caused all of the ham-hams to look at her in alarm. Helios smirked then snapped his "fingers" There was a muted rush of air... then everyone but, Helios, Lunette, Snoozer, Sparkle and Pepper looked shocked.   
  
"We almost died?" Bijou asked quietly.   
  
"Yawn... It wasn't all that bad... Zuzuzu," Snoozer said half-asleep.   
  
"Whoa, you must be a powerful sorcerer to bring their memories back. I've been looking for a way to do that for a whole three months," Lunette said.   
  
"But that doesn't answer our questions," Panda noted.   
  
"My sister and I will explain as much as we know, so don't fussfuss," the gold hamster retorted. Lunette looked him surprised. She walked over to where he was sitting near the table.   
  
-Hiff-hiff- (Those eyes that scent... It couldn't be?) "Big brother?" She asked shyly. He nodded, and then she hugged him joyously. Sure things needed to be talked about, but for right now, she was going to celebrate this unlikely reunion.   
  
(A/N: delin-Q means bad, fend-D means Defend, fussfuss means worry in Hamchat.) 


End file.
